wolduwikiwikiaorg-20200214-history
Survivor pelr isleds
jeff; welcum dis is sorvivr per ilsnds bruno; BAST SEASUN EVHH!!111 jeff; u plain only wit clots in yo bod lol sondra; oh shit lozbeann shopkeeper; *raps treesh* teewena; gimme ma mony i wnt ma mony snadra; burritos tacos yo hablo español joney4ply; i luv sodra sndra; I CAN GET LOUD TOO, WTF 4play; i hat sondra roptr; im stel n lie im evul amurika; ROPOTR DA BEST LUV U <3 krsta; sandr bff 4evuh sandrs; I CAN GET FRIENDLY TOO WTF jeff; morgun lose nocle;vot 4 tjuene dara: jef; nicle, u losah nicl; *dies* jef; n morgn los agin n agin andrw; i m ur lader vot4 skenryn n lellin dara: ostyn; *dies* lil; :c ryn chulderz; *dies* lil; *dies* bort; lets troo chlng n vot 4 kraost roprt; k nakdprobs; dark lose finely, bornt iz out bortn; oh fu-*dies* jone; dara u sexy dat me dara: jon; *cri* michle; im kut *dies* treesh; vot 4 roprt ameriku; DIE TRASH shopkepr; *rapes trehs* tresh *dies* dara: jyf; da loshs r bak dey r cald da outbaks skin rin; *dy jurkz* michle; im kute :3 roprt; grrrrrr amurkia; *cheers* lilin; :c jef; lil n bortun r bak shnw; im jrk im evul *dies* pelikon pet; im here ostn *wink* austn; *cri* *dies* *quits* jif; i hat u roprt; grrrrrr amurkia; *cheers* andriw; im ledr jef; *fapz 2 andrw* u sex lell; *vots androo* anderw; *dies* jof; lil die plz biat lil; :c dara: sondr; I CAN GET LOUD TOO WTF jon; im evul ryno; i lov andro *dies* sunda; I CAN RHYME LIKE DR. SEUSS TOO WTF krstah; me roprt n sndra win tbh 4ploy; no u wont roprt; grrrrrr amurkia; *cheers* jun; im evul roper; grrrrrr *dies* amorka; *cri* sondr; jons a @#$%&*&$#%&*@$%# revunj tbh krost; wut jof; famil plz, hers daras bf dara: daras bf: joms frind; grandm ded cri jons grondma; *dies day 14* juny; cri jun *conf*; granmd wathnc JERry sprngar tbh sondr; *sabotages* evry1; crast sabotgd vot 4 korst plz dara: *wins challenge* sndra; jons a biat vot him tijona; gimme ma mony bak *dies* jwn; im evul bortn; me 2 lel; :c dara: krost; im inocnt sondra; #$&*%#%$% geoff; lipest moter on sorivir tbh lel; :c dara: *wins challenge* jen; grandemoter died vot wit me lel; k :c kersta; *dies* sandra; *cri* jon; iz evol tbh sandra; im gon scrw u nnnnnnnnnnnn bert lol; :c dara: *wins challenge* bornt; *dies* f4; :D dara: jon lies but tels da turt 2 *first line tbh* amrica; she tlaks :o dara: jyfy; juri iz plain 4 imunet tbh jory; *wins* evr1; daras tret tbh dara; jof; dara iz out dara *dies* seekay; cri rawbd g.oddess tbh snder; I CAN MAKE IT TO THE F3 TOO WTF jon; evul lol; :c juhnee; lil me n u to f2 leel; no :c 4plei; *cri* lol; *wins* sndara; ferploy iz #@&$&%*&#*&%*@& vot he plz jn; sunder iz mexicun vot she lil; :c jerf; fahpley tryb haz spokn jn; *dies* jeons grandmodr; dats 4 keelin me lolololol jif; finl tirbol consel tbh jor; y u shod win leeln; :C sonrd; I CAN WIN TOO WTF jif; winro of sorvior prel izlndes iz .... ....... .......... ........... jof; MARY evy1; who? ryno; *marries mary*